Modern internal combustion engines are a true engineering marvel. Their long run time between major maintenance is in stark contrast to engines of even a few decades ago that required constant adjustment and maintenance to keep them operational. While tune-ups and major repair of modern engines are rare, they still do require regular and periodic maintenance, with perhaps the most important of these being regular oil changes. Typically, oil replacement procedures include placing a fluid receiving container under the oil pan, removing the oil pan drain plug, and draining the oil from the oil pan. Additionally, the oil filter must also be removed and replaced by unscrewing the filter from the engine block. While this task is simple and typically requires little effort, it often becomes a nuisance due to the mess, spills, and drips that occur during the oil change process. Much of this mess occurs when removing the oil filter, due to the fact that it is usually filled with oil and positioned in a manner such that spillage upon its removal is inevitable.
Various attempts have been made to overcome these problems; from as simple as driving a nail or screw driver into the body of the filter to more complex types of fluid and oil draining devices. Examples of these devices can be seen by referencing several U.S. Patents; including U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,714, issued to Kilgore, which discloses an oil filter puncturing, draining, and socket extension device. The Kilgore device includes a drain tube with sharp tip which is driven into the oil filter to drain the interior fluid and a valve for release of the fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,823, also issued to Kilgore discloses an oil filter hand punch and drain tool which is driven into the interior of the filter such that the interior fluid can be drained through a cavity within the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,140, issued to Clark, II, discloses a device for draining fluid from a container having a threaded screw with a sharp tip and a channel for penetrating the fluid container and a fluid valve which is fittingly connected to a suction line to evacuate the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,951, issued to DeBano, Jr., discloses an oil filter draining device having a hollow shaft with a closed end, an open end having a point for piercing the filter, and a flexible boot for covering the point and sealing the device to the exterior of the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,578, also issued to Clark, II, discloses a device for draining fluid from a container having a drill bit with a sharpened point for piercing the filter, exterior channels for channeling the fluid, and a drill bit holder with a valve for receiving the fluid from the bit and draining the fluid.
While these attempts may achieve their particular objectives, each suffers from at least one (1) disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly related to the lack of way to maintain the device to the filter while drainage occurs, the ability to easily and simply remove components for cleaning or replacement, and durability.